The Ones I Love
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: A few months after the manga has ended. The Miyashita family continues their daily routine full of drama, fun, love and adventure. There is still so much left to tell of each and everyone in the Miyashita family along with their friends who joined in on this continuation! The drama continues, with many surprises to come.


**The Ones I Love**

**Chapter I**

**〜Family****〜**

**A few months after the manga has ended. The Miyashita family continues their daily routine full of drama, fun, love and adventure. There is still so much left to tell of each and everyone in the Miyashita family along with their friends who joined in on this continuation! The drama continues, with many surprises to come.**

**Author's Note: My favorite manga! All the information such as birthdays, age, hobbies and etc are accurate. I got all the data and profiles from the manga to get the information, just so you know I plan to make this as accurate as I can ;)!**

**Rated T to M**

**By ****〜****花の神様**

Life has never been normal for me I suppose. I fell in love with my step-mother who had married my father whom I despised for taking Fumiko-san away from me. I was jealous and foolish, but that foolish first love of my mine soon came to a sudden end. Right now she and my father exist only inside a small picture frame. Though my first love left behind a small girl who now stands by my side, and I realized back then just as I wrote in my award winning one-shot –who really mattered to me that entire time.

After being separated for 11 years the Miyashita family now lives happily together. Takeshi the youngest male brother who is a 3rd year in college, Tsuyoshi the owner of his own café, Takashi the middle school teacher, Sakura the High School 3rd year and I Masashi Miyashita a romance novelist have all lived as a family for about 4 years now. Today Sakura goes back to school as a 3rd year, her last year of High school. She's growing up so fast *tear*and tomorrow is Takeshi's birthday! On April 2nd Takeshi the youngest brother will be turning 21! We are all very excited to surprise Takeshi who is also returning to school with a homemade birthday cake filled with his beloved sister's love! (Masashi is helping Sakura make the cake)

Not long ago I had lost my memory protecting Sakura from getting hurt. It interrupted the beginning of something I had never expected –though somewhere inside I secretly desired – to actually happen. I love Sakura she is my dear sister, though calling her my sister is a lie. We are unrelated just as the other 3 brothers have no relation to Sakura. With time and a lot of willpower to control myself, I came to accept my feelings through the ups-and-downs of our time together. I love Sakura as a woman. Even though she is physically small she is an amazing person. Her childish appearance only adds to her cuteness! Sakura's accidental confession and sudden kiss surprised me; it scared me knowing things could possibly never be the same. But I knew Sakura didn't want me to look at her as my little sister anymore, I couldn't, each day was becoming harder and harder. Now we have officially been in love only a few months.

。。。。

"You disgust me." Tsuyoshi bluntly spoke from beside Takeshi with a horrified look on his face.

"Eh, whaaaat~?!" Dressed like a housewife Masashi had tears in his eyes as he waved Sakura goodbye who ignored the yelling coming from her front door. "Tsuyoshi why must you be so cruel to me. . . I'm a damsel in distress departing with my beloved-"

"Will you shut the _HELL_ up you perverted ass! And stop dressing like a queen you're a man god dammit!"

Silent as ever Takeshi walked out the door from between Tsuyoshi and Masashi leaving the housewife without a human shield. . . "Takeshi, _NOOO_ stay and protect me why must you leave me too?!" The tall college student turned around with a delicate smile as he walked down the street to catch up with Sakura. "That's not fair everyone gets to leave but me."

Before Tsuyoshi had the chance to retaliate a comeback Takashi walked between them. "No one is keeping you prisoner Masashi you're free to leave whenever you wish – that is, as long as you don't forget about your work." Takashi smiled bright before walking outside and leaving his older brother with a dread stricken face.

"You haven't written a single word have you?" Shaking his head in disappointment Tsuyoshi slipped on his shoes and walked outside. "Try not to do anything to mess up Takeshi's birthday old man, I'm off to work." Masashi was left all by himself with tears in his eyes as he yelled after his little brother.

"I'm a damsel in distress!"

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes as he walked down the street ignoring his brother. Masashi like usual was alone with nothing else to do but work while everyone was away. Though now he couldn't work with so much going on. It was Takeshi's birthday tomorrow with another birthday just around the corner – Sakura's! Masashi changed his clothes with a mischievous smile as he let loose his growing hair and wrapped a shawl around his head. He was told to grow his hair out after having an argument with Tsuyoshi about how disgusting he looked talking and acting like a girl with short hair. (This was an extra in the manga so it did happen) When Sakura agreed that it didn't suit him he decided to grow it out just for her –instead of changing the way he acted and spoke. So now that he was ready and dressed for the warm outdoors Masashi would wash the rest of the dishes before leaving. He had responsibilities after all, ones that didn't include work.

xox

The last year of High School was upon Sakura now. She parted ways with Takeshi and Takashi as they were headed to different schools. The familiar gates approached as she neared her school's entrance. Kids were everywhere talking with their friends and being excited about the new school year starting. Sakura was excited for a lot of different reasons. Tomorrow is her brother's birthday, today is her first day of her last year of high school, and in a few days she herself would finally become a woman! There was no way Masashi could still treat her like a child now that she was turning 18! It was a lot to look forward to.

"Hey Shorty, still small as ever even though your almost a High School graduate!" Mizusawa-san the tan soccer ace with an attitude waved over to Sakura with a flustered Suzuki next to him.

"Mi-Mizusawa please-"Suzuki-kun muttered.

"Hello everyone!" Sakura gladly walked over to meet her friends until she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey shrimp," cool as ever Nana –aka Kozuka wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind. Blushing fiercely Sakura was about as red a Suzuki-kun who had no courage to even confess to his crush.

"Nana please control yourself," said the twin of Kozuka, Nene-san who bared the same cool expression.

He replied with a small smile showing his joy. "I don't want to, this is comforting." Suzuki-kun blushed but didn't say anything to stop all the commotion.

"My, my, just what am I missing out on?" Naka-chan approached all by her lonesome with a sheepish grin as she enjoyed all the drama over little Sakura-chan.

"Naka-chan!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile. "Ko-Kozuka can you please let go?" With a blush Sakura frowned unable to hide her embarrassment.

". . ." Not a word spilled from Nana as he thought about her request. Then he looked out into the crowd and said, ". . .No."

Blunt as ever.

xox

With binoculars glued to his face a suspicious cross dresser knelt down in a bush as he looked over at the local High School with hatred. His hands shook with anger as he lowered the binoculars from his eyes, "I'll kill that guy." He muttered under his breath with gritted teeth. "Sakura why are you letting that round-headed boy touch you?!" Before he crept out any more people walking by Masashi stood to his feet readying himself to barge over.

xox

The commotion going on in front of the school had nearly all of their friends joined together, including Sonomura-san and Katagiri-kun. Sakura watched as girls from afar glared at her with hatred as Kozuka continued to cling to her back. "Hey Kozuka I think it's getting dangerous (for her) maybe you should-"

"Hey Nene does this make you jealous?" Nana interrupted as he turned (along with Sakura) over to face Nene with a small smile. He lowered his head and puckered his lips and went straight for Sakura's temple. But with his slow approach he never had the chance to touch her skin before a womanly shriek erupted from across the street.

"Masashi," Sakura questioned though already knew the answer. A tall figure dressed in a baggy frilly shirt, dress pants and heels came sprinting out of the foliage like a professional runner (in heels)! The serious look on his face read _"I'll kill you," _and had everyone slowly backing away from Nana and Sakura. Just as the angry brother approached Nana let go of Sakura who nearly fell to the ground from the life being squeezed out of her.

"Sakura!" Masashi yelled as she was the one he attacked –with a hug of course. A grown adult couldn't barge onto school grounds and attack a high school kid; he was bound to get in trouble (again). "How DARE you touch Sakura-chan with your filthy hands! You keep that dirty face to yourself!"

Kozuka and Nene stared at each other as they both thought the exact same thing, _'dirty?'_

"Ma-Masashi let go of me," Flushed red Sakura could feel eyes on her but mostly on Masashi, the beautiful cross dressing novelist famous at her school for his Sister Complex. "Go home Masashi what are you even doing here?!"

"Oh Sakura," surprised at his suddenly manly voice over his female one Sakura was unable to see his face and ended up blushing even more. "I was left home all alone and I was worried sick about you being around so many wolves without me there to protect you!" Back to being feminine Sakura put on her annoyed face and squirmed out of her brother's grasp.

"You can't protect me all the time Masashi, I'll be fine. It's only school."

Masashi had tears in his eyes seeing his Sakura stand up to him. "But Sakura-chan I can't help myself if I'm _madly_ in love with you?!"

Her eyes widened and her skin turned an array of red all the way to her ears and neck. "GO HOME MASASHI! YOU DUMMY!" All of her friends seemed to be waiting for Sakura just far enough to miss out on their conversation. But everyone must've heard Sakura's yelling as she caught a lot of attention and left Masashi heartbroken at the school gate. He looked at his sister from afar with a more serious face rather than an over dramatic one.

Nana and Nene walked alongside everyone else as they headed to their class for the new school year. "It did make me jealous." Nene admitted without a problem. Nana smiled. Meanwhile Sakura was flustered red and stomping into the school with a laughing Naka-chan and worried Suzuki-kun close to her side.

'_Masashi you dummy, I'm almost 18.'_


End file.
